


A Crowd?

by rippler3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Communication, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Jess wants to bring her old co-pilot into her and Jannah's bed. Jannah's unsure at first, but soon finds she's open to persuading...
Relationships: Jannah/Suralinda Javos, Jessika Pava/Jannah, Suralinda Javos/Jessika Pava
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Crowd?

Jess and Jannah have been going steady for several months now. They fly together, even now the First Order’s done and they’re in the New Republic Navy. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

Co-habiting suits them well too; the New Republic gives them better quarters than the Resistance ever had… and better than the First Order would ever give its soldiers. They’ve both made the transition pretty well. Jess has been teaching Jannah to cook, opening a whole new world up for her.

Fuck, so much of the Galaxy is a whole new world. Restaurants, cinema, clubs – clubs, with more of the mind-bending music she discovered on that first night with Jess.

Yeah… their relationship is pretty swell.

But just like that, curled up on the couch, Jess has dropped a new element into the equation.

“So, Suralinda. She was a friend with benefits?”

“Not… exactly, but there’ve been some benefits sometimes.” Jess tilts her head. “We knew we’d never make a couple, but we’ve had plenty of fun together. So I was wondering if you’d be open to letting her in, just for a night.”

“Fuck, Jess, that’s pretty big.”

It’s not that she hasn’t heard about Suralinda, she’s actually met her fleetingly twice. She was Black Squadron before she went to be a spy on Coruscant. Jess has talked about her plenty, and they were obviously close. Are obviously close.

Jess strokes Jannah’s neck. “I know it’s hefty, Zephyr.” And there’s the nickname she only uses when she’s being totally sincere. “And I'd only wanna go there if you're into it. It wouldn’t be a straight to bed deal, promise. We can do dinner, the three of us, and go from there. You seen that new Mon Cal joint in Sapphire Quarter?”

Jannah hasn’t, but she likes it. Her partner’s instincts are always right for these places. The décor is tasteful, the food’s good and the service discreet.

And Suralinda’s good company. She’s funny, and she’s hot. Jannah’s still getting used to the idea of being attracted to anyone non-human, thanks to the old First Order racism, but she supposes Squamatans are pretty close to humans when you get down to basics. There is something intimidating about Suralinda, but once she gets past the sharp fangs, there’s totally an appeal there. Full lips, bright eyes and a svelte figure.

It’s hard to stay conversational through the meal, though. Jannah watches Suralinda handle her fork and just can’t lose the thought that those fingers have been inside her girlfriend. Those lips have graced Jess’s nipples, and that tongue has been…

“I gotta go the toilet,” Jess interrupts her thoughts.

That leaves Jannah and Suralinda.

“You’re wary of me,” the pilot says as soon as Jess is out of earshot.

“Got me there.”

Suralinda sighs, a little sadly, and toys with her shirt collar. She and Jess both favour sharp, tomboyish outfits, where Jannah has discovered she really loves dresses. “I get why, Jannah. But I’m not here to steal your girlfriend. Honestly we tried dating once, and… boy did that go wrong. Funny, we go together well in bed and in our ships, but anything more than pals and it goes way wrong.”

Jannah isn’t sure how to answer. The Squamatan woman leans forward and puts her hand on hers.

“Jess isn’t your first, is she?” Jannah blinks in surprise, and Suralinda smiles. “And I bet sometimes you think about the other partner you had – say, the way she used to kiss you?”

Jannah nods a little, giving a shy smile. “Yeah.”

“Well, that’s OK, because the people we love and get hot for aren’t all the same, and we want them in different ways. This won’t be that different, just Jess will be there too. We’ll all be together. Just trust me, and trust your girlfriend.”

“Right…”

“You should know, Jess looks at you like I’ve never seen her look at other people. She’s in love with you. She just likes to explore a little, if you’re happy to do it with her. And you know, I think you’re really damn hot too.”

Now Jannah manages to smile back. “Thanks, and you too.” She’s curious enough now, wondering what colour the rest of Suralinda is under those clothes.

“Hey girls,” Jess grins as she sits back down. “Did I miss anything?”

“No.” Jannah squeezes her hand. “But you’re just in time to hear me say yes.”

There have been a couple of times when she’s thought about her lost first girlfriend. Not when Jess is with her, but every now and then on her own, she’ll think of Copper and touch herself like she remembers Copper doing.

And it’s never really bothered her that she does it. Jess doesn’t replace Copper, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t want to. Their first times were so different, after all, the two troopers exploring each other’s bodies in the dark while Jess let Jannah see her, under the stars.

Maybe Suralinda’s right. Maybe it’s not so different. And she _is_ attractive…

Jannah undresses their guest when they get back to the bedroom. Both Jess and Suralinda insist on that.

Her azure body’s different to either of the women Jannah’s been with before. Harder and more muscular, shown off marvellously by sheer silver underwear.

Jannah reaches around her to undo the bra, and Suralinda leans in to kiss her. She hesitates at first, but then she returns it. There’s something tantalising, she finds, about the sharpness of those fangs when she runs her tongue curiously over them.

The two women caress each other in an exploratory way, and Jannah can feel Jess’s eyes on them. She can hear the slight change in her girlfriend’s breathing.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she goes back to the bra. Huh. No catch.

“Hmm?” Suralinda looks curiously at her. “Ah…” She takes Jannah’s writs and when her hands, guiding them between her breasts. “Here, Jannah.” The bra’s clasp is at the front. Jess feels silly for just a second, before her conflicted but undeniable desire takes hold.

Snap goes the clasp. All three women gasp as Jannah quickly exposes Suralinda’s breasts. Her nipples are dark teal against the azure of her breasts. Suralinda grins as she shrugs off the bra, pushing her chest forward. “Like what you see?”

Jannah lets her nervous smile speak for her, slowly raising her hands to feel the woman’s tits. “They’re lovely.”

“And there’s more,” Jess chuckles behind her. Jannah turns, realising with a rush that Jess is already down to her underwear.

Suralinda smiles. “Way to tell us you’re keen, Testor.” She turns back to Jannah. “Though she is right. Wanna see?”

“Yeah,” Jannah breathes, hooking her fingers into Suralinda’s knickers and sinking to her knees, pulling them down. “Holy…”

Suralinda shaves her cunt, it turns out. Not fully, like Jess does; there’s a landing strip of hair leading down to the hood of her clit. “A pretty puss, huh?” Jess’s eyes are alight as she loses her own bra, and as she advances, Jannah turns to pull her underwear down too.

“Still silky smooth, I see.” Jess grins as Suralinda reaches out to stroke her cheek. Her eyes are on the bare skin between Jess’s legs.

“Jannah likes it as much as you. And you know, I think she’d also like to get naked too – right babe?”

Jannah all but rockets to her feet. “Oh, yes.”

Suralinda shoots Jannah a curious smile, impish and inquisitive. Her hand comes to the zipper at the back of Jannah’s dress. Slowly, so slowly, she works it down, stepping behind Jannah and kissing her softly on the back of the neck.

A nervous thrill runs through Jannah as she steps out of the dress, letting it cascade to the floor in a whoosh of dark green fabric. It leaves only her knickers, and Suralinda drags her fingertips gently down her naked back, coming to rest just above her arse.

“Can I?” Suralinda breathes, and Jannah nods. Her knickers slip down, and she feels the woman’s impressed sigh on the skin of her buttocks. It raises goosebumps. “Damn girl, your ass!”

Jannah gives a little laugh and Jess steps over to kiss her. “You’re a hit, darling. So, how do we want to start?”

“I haven’t seen two other women together before,” Jannah muses. “Just to start with, I’d like to watch you two.”

“You’re sure?” Her hand lightly grasps Jannah’s wrist, and her dark eyes search her partner’s. Then she smiles. “OK, babe. You get comfy.”

Jannah gets onto the bed, propping herself on a pillow, and Suralinda and Jess begin kissing. Neither woman hides her eagerness, and soon both them have hands roaming across their bodies. Carnal heat begins to pool in Jannah’s cunt when Suralinda gets to kneading Jess’s buttocks and stroking her thighs.

One hand slowly travels down between Jannah’s thighs. Then, as Suralinda puts her fingers to Jess’s clit, she brings the other round, reaching behind herself to stroke along her slit.

Suralinda sees and smiles. “You like that, huh?” She turns Jess around to face Jannah, steering her onto the bed. “I think your girlfriend wants to see me play with your clit, Jess. Am I right, Jannah?”

A voyeur’s thrill steals up on Jannah. “That’s right, Sura.”

“Then let’s give you a performance.” Suralinda gets up behind Jess, squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck. One hand slips down, stroking the smooth skin above Jess’ cunt before settling on her clit. Her eyes, however, are fully on Jannah and her gaze is intent. Hungry, even.

Jannah’s already feeling wet just from watching. She lies back, spreads her legs and presses harder with the fingers circling her clit.

Jess and Suralinda put on such a show together that she’d feel jealous if they weren’t doing it partly for her. Jess rears up a little, thrusting her mound up so Jannah can see properly. Jannah lets out a deep sigh, slipping the fingers of her rear hand into her opening.

All the while, Suralinda has been eye-fucking her, though her gaze shifts to the fingers slipping in and out of Jannah’s cunt. Her rubbing at Jess’s clit speeds up, and between that and the sight of Jannah pleasuring herself, Jess is helpless to resist. She comes seconds later with a spurt of fluid, and Jannah climaxes hard at the spectacle, breathing heavily.

“Ooh,” Suralinda giggles into Jess’s shoulder. “She _loves_ seeing you come, Jess.” She beckons Jannah up, stretching out slick-covered fingers to her, and Jannah can’t resist the salty sweetness for even a moment.

Jess groans happily as she watches Jannah suck her taste from those fingers and listens to her moans. She reaches for Jannah’s hand, wanting to taste her girlfriend’s slick too. That quickly brings her into Jannah’s embrace, right where she wants her girlfriend.

Jess kisses her before her eyes pan over to Suralinda, lying on the bed. “Our turn, Zephyr. C’mon.”

Her mouth latches onto a teal nipple, tongue playing lightly over it before her mouth clamps on and Suralinda tilts her head back a little and a slow smile spreads over her face. Jannah holds back a little, because she’s still not quite sure how she feels about seeing her girlfriend so eager to pleasure this third woman.

But then Suralinda beckons her in, taking her chin between finger and thumb and guiding Jannah in to kiss hard.

When they break off, Jannah moves straight to her free breast, finding the nipple deliciously hard. Jess catches her eye, and lust glimmers in her gaze.

Jannah runs her hand down Suralinda’s toned belly, stroking the little strip of hair, thinking of where it leads…

“What are you thinking, babe?” Jess purrs.

“I think,” Jannah whispers in Jess’s ear, turning her eyes on Suralinda, “we should fuck her together now. We should get down and eat her out, both of us at once.”

“What’s that?” the third woman asks.

Jess bares her teeth cheekily. “Jannah says get your legs apart, Javos.”

“Can I get a please?”

Jannah smiles, kissing her gently on the lips. “Suralinda, might we have the pleasure of going down on you?”

Her answer is immediate, as Suralinda sits back and opens her legs for the women to lean in. Which is when Jess learns that a Squamatan woman’s sex is sky blue under the folds.

For a moment she stares, transfixed until Jess kisses her. “Shall we?”

For a moment, Jannah watches as Jess starts, putting her lips quickly to Suralinda’s cunt and lapping at her clit.

It’s strange, to hear someone else moan for her partner. Heat blooms in Jannah’s breast, some strange twining of jealous anger and lust. But she reminds herself that all three of them are together in this.

Besides, she’s horny, and there’s an enticing wetness on Suralinda’s folds already. She slides in beneath Jess’s mouth, licking and sucking at the slit.

“Aww fuck me, that’s hot,” sighs Suralinda. “You two _are_ good together.”

Jannah feels Jess’s laugh vibrate through Suralinda’s cunt, but she just digs her tongue into the folds harder and deeper, wanting to prove their new partner right.

She’s also keen to show Jess that, yes, she is into this. Because she is – she wants, with surprising intensity, to get this woman hot. And it doesn’t hurt that Suralinda tastes tantalisingly _different_ , with a trace of something that’s almost spicy on her tongue.

Suralinda’s not wrong about them being a great team. Jess and Jannah move in sync just like their do in their X-Wings, and soon the azure thighs are shuddering as slick pours from Suralinda’s opening.

“Oh gods…” Jess joins her, lapping hungrily as the mess they’ve made.

“Can I do it for you now, Jess?” Jannah asks.

“Hell yes,” comes the gasped reply.

Jess ducks away and snuggles up next to Suralina’s slender blue body, parting her legs to welcome Jannah’s mouth. Suralinda’s watching with a dirty smile all over her face. She’s playing with herself, fingers slipping lazily back and forth over her clit while she gazes happily at both Jess and Jannah.

Jannah doesn’t hold back, slathering Jess’s clit with her tongue and then kissing her hole passionately, open-mouthed.

“No one eats a girl out as prettily as you, Zephyr.” Jess free hand slips around Suralinda’s torso, gripping her breast. “Don’t you think so, Sura?”

“Oh, she’s great.” Suralinda takes a gentle hold of Jannah’s hair. Jannah smiles at the praise, but doesn’t move her mouth from her girlfriend’s cunt. She’s only vaguely aware of Suralinda beginning to suck Jess’s breasts until Jess begins to whimper, and Suralinda’s hand alights on one of those. “I think we’re gonna give Jess some bliss together, Jannah.”

Jannah grips that hand hard and renews her loving attack, as does Suralinda, and they reduce Jess to a quivering, moaning mess.

She crawls up Jess’s body, passionately locking lips with her and then Suralinda.

“I see why Jess wanted us to fuck you,” she grins. “You’re amazing.”

“Same for you,” Suralinda smiles back.

“I do love it when girls get on,” Jess says happily, beneath them. “Now, my two special ladies…” Jess reaches between Jannah and Suralinda’s legs. “Get yourselves up and let me have my wicked way with you both.”

Enticed, the other two kneel up and get ready for Jess’s attentions. Her fingers stroke their clits at first, then she moves her hands further down to give them a proper massage. Instinctively, Jannah and Suralinda put their arms around her shoulders, and Jess grins evilly as they start panting.

Both of them are thoroughly wet by now, sensitive as hell and twice as eager. Suralinda kisses Jannah ardently as she gets closer. Then closer, and now she’s grabbing Jess’s wrist and yelping in time to her movements, driving Jess’s hand harder against her nub and her folds and until she creases around it, collapsing onto the sheets.

It’s hot. Fucking hot, and Jannah’s aroused enough that Jess’s hand glistens… but she’s not there yet. “Sura,” Jess grins. “Help a girl out?”

“ _Absolutely_.” Suralinda gets up to embrace Jannah, fondling her breasts before one hand snakes down to join Jess’s. It slips across the dark curls, traces her lips, and for a delicious second, two fingers pause at her opening.

“Put them inside me,” Jannah demands. Suralinda darts a look at Jess, eyebrows raised. Jess’s laughter is raucous, but she nods eagerly.

So Suralinda slips her fingers into Jannah’s cunt.

“Ah,” she grunts with the first thrust. Then the second. “Ah, _yes_.”

“Gods, she’s even tighter than you,” Suralinda marvels to Jess. She feels Jannah clench, and her wicked smile mirrors Jess’s. Then she leans in to suck Jannah’s tits, gently but still hard enough for Jannah to feel a rush when those sharp teeth are against her skin. She reaches for Suralinda’s breasts, but she can only squeeze them a little, overcome by the building climax inside her.

The two women’s hands, working so deftly in concert, bring Jannah quickly to a whimpering, trembling orgasm. For a moment she’s rigid, pulling Jess in close to kiss her, then she’s falling back onto the bed, stunned and staring at the ceiling.

Both Jess and Suralinda descend on her, smothering her face in kisses. Suralinda sees Jannah’s eyes move to her wet fingers and licks them slowly, eyeing Jannah filthily all the while.

“I reckon it’ll taste just as sweet straight from your cunt, won’t it?” she smiles. She shifts away from Jess, turns and lies down, her head next to Jannah’s hip. “Will you let me find out, Jannah?”

And by now, Jannah’s eager. She straddles Suralinda’s face, and Jess crawls over to kiss her.

The first lick sends a little tremor through her and makes her groan happily. So does the second. “Were you right about how I taste?” she asks.

Suralinda’s laugh is deep and fruity. “Jess always had good taste, but yeah, you’re delicious.”

Jess takes her place between the blue legs, first stroking the thighs but soon bringing her hands closer to that narrow strip of pubic hair. Suralinda doesn’t lose any speed when Jess begins to stroke and finger her cunt, if anything she licks and sucks at Jannah more vigorously.

Soon, Jannah’s feeling unsteady, and stretches out her hands to support herself on Jess’s shoulders, gasping. Her eyes are on Jess’s busy hands, watching with fascination as she delves into Suralinda’s welcoming wetness. Her girlfriend, meanwhile, only has eyes for the play of Suralinda’s tongue against Jannah’s cunt.

“Force, that’s hot,” whispers Jess, giving her a grin and a quick kiss. One hand slides up Suralinda’s body, stroking her exposed chin and then the spread of dark curls above Jannah’s sex. “So wet. She fucks you good, doesn’t she?”

Jannah’s answer is a little yelp as her lower lips part for Suralinda’s tongue. That only excites her girlfriend more, and seeing just how much Jess likes seeing her get fucked… that’s a potent aphrodisiac.

Jess kisses her passionately as her orgasm peaks, and they both giggle at Suralinda’s contented sigh beneath her. Then they collapse onto the mattress as well, all three sharing lazy, contented kisses.

Suralinda sleeps heavily that night. Jannah watches her, caressing her hip affectionately.

“Aww, you like her too,” Jess happily observes.

“Hard not to when she made me come like that.”

“Fuckin’ right, babe,” she laughs. “So… d’ya think we’re solid enough that we can let Sura in sometimes, Zephyr?”

“Yeah,” says Jannah, lowering her lips to her girlfriend’s. “We’re strong enough for that.”


End file.
